Professores?
by Ms A. Potter Black
Summary: Sirius não conseguiu ser auror e foi chamado para ensinar voo em Hogwarts.Ele acaba tendo uma nova ideia para juntar Tiago e Lily e pede para Dumbledore chamá-los para serem profs tambem. Agora cabe a Dumbledore ajudar no romance dos dois. FIC PARADA!
1. Professores?

Professores?

Olá pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic por isso deixem muitas reviews senão eu vou achar que ninguém gostou e não vou nem continuá-la!  
Aqui vai a sinopse completa:

Alguns personagens pertencem à criadora de HP, J. K. Rowling.

Após o ultimo ano em Hogwarts, nossos queridos personagens principais, Lily, Tiago e Sirius, não obtiveram sucesso nos testes de Auror. Todos precisavam de dinheiro e logicamente, um emprego. Dumbledore precisa de um professor de vôo e decide chamar Sirius para lecionar em Hogwarts. Sirius, por sua vez, dá a idéia à Dumbledore de chamar alguns outros que também não tiveram sucesso no teste para lecionar em Hogwarts. Agora cabe a Dumbledore agüentar os dois piores marotos da historia de Hogwarts amadurecerem!

**Tiago Potter**: terminou o sétimo ano sem conseguir conquistar sua ex-amada ruiva, já que eles tiveram uma briga feia. Ambos continuaram suas vidas, porém Tiago não conseguiu seu amado sonho: tornar-se auror. Voltou a Hogwarts por idéia do Sirius e irá lecionar Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Já sua maior dificuldade era Poções.

**Sirius Black**: seu grande sonho era tornar-se auror, mas também não obteve muito sucesso. Decidiu voltar à Hogwarts a pedido do professor Dumbledore para ser professor de vôo. Com algum esforço conseguiu juntar Tiago e Lily nessa, para tentar mais uma vez, uni-los. Sua maior dificuldade era feitiços.

Lílian Evans: foi uma aluna muito aplicada, mas tinha problemas com Transfiguração, justamente a matéria favorita de Thomas, o rival de Tiago. Voltou para Hogwarts afim de ensinar Poções e acabou por reconhecer vários amigos lá...

Angelina Prescot: juntamente com os outros três, também foi reprovada no teste de Auror e acabou novamente em Hogwarts, teve problemas também com DCAT e dará muitos problemas, já que tem uma quedinha pelo Tiago. Ela lecionará feitiços.

Thomas Colen: lecionará em Hogwarts a pedido de Dumbledore que decidiu dar um ano de folga para Minerva passá-lo com a família, ou para deixar o ano mais divertido com vários professores que irão aprontar muito... ensinará Transfiguração e acredita em amor à primeira vista...

**Estação Kings Cross**

Lá estava eu mais um ano naquela mesma estação, não que eu não gostasse de Hogwarts, pelo contrário, eu amava. Mas eu estava ali por conselho de Sirius para trabalhar, já que eu não havia conseguido me tornar auror, meu maior sonho. Maldita Transfiguração! Detalhe eu não tinha entrado para a academia de aurores porque eu não era muito fã de transfiguração e segundo Moody, eu tinha de ser. Então o bondoso diretor de Hogwarts que todos conhecem, Dumbledore, havia feito um trato comigo: eu ensinava minha melhor matéria, poções, e estudava a minha pior. Eu aceitei na hora.

- Sirius! – gritei felicíssima de tê-lo reencontrado. Eu gostava muito dele e vou admitir: eu já tive uma quedinha por seus lindos olhos tempestade – aqui!

Eu o chamava, com a mão levantada no meio da confusão de alunos.

- Lily! – gritou de volta quando me avistou – que bom te ver, irmãzinha!

Ele me abraçou forte e bagunçou meu cabelo. Nós éramos assim, como irmãos, principalmente pelo fato de que os nossos nos odiavam.

- Sirius, me ajuda – pedi apontando para minha bagagem – estou perdida.

Ele riu.

- Você não vive longe de mim, hein? – reclamou, mas mesmo assim me ajudou.

Colocamos minha bagagem junto da dele, no compartimento dos professores e fomos para o nosso vagão.

- Como foram as férias? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio no corredor rumo ao nosso vagão.

- Normal, tive péssimas noticias – falei desanimada.

- Ah, não está tão diferente das minhas – falou sorrindo maroto e sentando-se de frente para mim no banco – fui expulso de casa! – anunciou felicíssimo enquanto entravam mais dois novos professores, rindo.

Eram uma recém formada como eu e Sirius e POTTER!

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntei desesperada me levantando, pois ele não podia ser aluno.

- Não, o que você faz aqui! – protestou a recém formada que eu reconheci. Angelina Prescot! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! É um pesadelo, só pode ser.

- O que você faz aqui? – retruquei para Angelina em tom de repugnância.

- Não, o que você faz aqui? – me perguntou Tiago incrédulo, me olhando como se EU fosse anormal e não sua nova amiguinha.

- Que tal partirmos para as apresentações? – perguntou Sirius tentando amenizar a situação – Eu sou Sirius Black, você é?

- Angelina Prescot – respondeu me olhando desafiadoramente.

- Angelina, esse é Tiago – apresentou – meu melhor amigo e essa é Lily Evans minha amiga.

Sirius esperou um cumprimento mas isso não aconteceu, portanto ele acrescentou:

- O prazer é todo meu!

Sentamos, mas ninguém ousou pronunciar algo.

- Lily, vamos esquecer o passado, ok? – propôs Potter – me chame de Tiago e não façamos como antes, que tal? Agora somos adultos teremos de agir como tais.

- Pontas, você está brincando, né? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.

- Quieto, Almofadinhas – pediu e deu a ele uma piscadela marota – então, que tal?

Ele estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

- Trato feito, Tiago – disse sorrindo.

Digamos que eu não queria ele junto da Angelina...

- Que tal fazermos o mesmo, Lily? – sugeriu Angelina – sem ressentimentos?

- Sem ressentimentos – falei sorrindo, tentando esconder a falsidade nele e apertando sua mão.

Ah, essa ainda não viu nada!

- Todos amigos! – festejou Sirius feliz – abraço amigável.

Todos o olhamos com cara de: Tchau, Sirius! Mas mesmo assim, nos levantamos e nos abraçamos.

- Ah, desculpe, desculpe – pediu um intruso se levantando da queda que o tinha derrubado e a nós também por conta do solavanco de partida.

- Você é...? – perguntou Tiago notando o olhar interessado dele sobre mim.

- Thomas Colen – estendeu a mão, apresentando-se – ex-aluno da Lufa-lufa. E professor de Transfiguração. Você é?

- Tiago Potter – falou enchendo-se de orgulho – ex-aluno da Grifinória e professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Tiago voltou-se a se sentar ao lado da Angelina e pôs o braço por cima dos seus ombros.

Eu reagi espontaneamente a isso, me levantando e Sirius notou.

- Eu sou Lílian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily – estendi a mão – ex-aluna da Grifinória e professora de Poções.

Ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou calorosamente me fazendo sorrir e Tiago pigarrear.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita – falou galante.

- Eu sou Sirius Black – disse Sirius animado com a situação – ex-aluno da Grifinória e professor de vôo. Vejo que estou sobrando aqui.

- Te garanto que está – riu Thomas fazendo Tiago fechar a cara.

- Eu vejo que só falto eu – falou Angelina feliz – sou ex-aluna da Corvinal e professora de feitiços.

Nos sentamos novamente , sorrindo. Estávamos num banco: Sirius, eu e Thomas; e no outro _ele e ela_. Ô ódio.

Espere, eu não gosto do Tiago para que isso tudo?

Os meninos passaram a conversar sobre quadribol e meus olhos foram começando a fechar...

O trem deu outro solavanco e eu percebi que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro do Thomas.

- Desculpe – falei envergonhada.

- Não tem problema, princesa – disse, gentil.

Eles voltaram ao mesmo assunto, mas agora o Tiago estava com a cara mais fechada ainda.

Eu não estava nem aí, voltei a dormir, agora no ombro do Sirius.

**Tiago Potter**

Ela estava dormindo no ombro do almofadinhas. Ele não se importava com isso. Eu sempre tive ciúmes do relacionamento deles, porque nunca o compreendi. Eles se tratavam como irmãos e se amavam como tais.

A Angelina fez o mesmo que a Lily e estava dormindo no meu ombro. Eu a tinha conhecido em Hogwarts há alguns anos. E agora voltamos como professores. Ela era legal, eu gostava dela.

Mas aquele tal de Thomas está me dando nos nervos! Quem ele pensa que é para agir assim com a Lily? Só faltava convidá-la a Hogsmead.

Eu sempre a amei, mas teve uma época que nos tínhamos brigado feio e eu decidi esquecê-la.

Pensando em Lily, acabei Por dormir também.

**Angelina**

Eu vou fazê-lo esquecê-la do meu jeito! Hehe

Essa garota ainda me paga pela vergonha que me fez passar!

**Sirius Black **

Já falei que gostei desse Thomas? Ele é gente boa! Ficamos conversando sobre quadribol até chegarmos em Hogwarts.

- Ei, cara – chamou Thomas.

- Pode me chamar de Sirius – falei amigável.

- Não é por nada não, mas você tem alguma coisa com essa ruiva? – opa! Mexeu com minha irmãzinha!

- Não, porque? – cruzei os braços e fiz cara de durão.

- Gostei dela... mas se tiver, deixa pra lá – falou olhando minha fiçao, preocupado.

- Não tenho, pode ficar com ela, se quiser – avisei – mas tome cuidado! Mexeu com ela, mexeu comigo.

Nós dois rimos.

Chegou a hora de descermos.

- Lily? Acorda, ruiva! Chegamos – chamei e ela abriu os olhos verde-esmeralda, sonolenta.

- Já? – perguntou bocejando

- Já, linda – confirmou Thomas – você não se importa né? – perguntou se referindo ao apelido.

- Não, estou acostumada – falou sorrindo o que o fez sorrir também.

- Pontas, Angelina, acordem! – chamei.

- Chegamos? – perguntou Angelina sorrindo, esfregando os olhos.

- Chegamos – confirmou pontas olhando pela janela.

Todos nos olhamos e todos corremos, atropelando tudo, para rever, pela oitava vez, nossa querida Hogwarts.


	2. 1 dia de aula é sempre assim?

Hogwarts de um modo diferente

**Lily**

Era indescritível entrar por Hogwarts pela oitava vez na sua vida. Era tão mágico que quase chegava perto da emoção da primeira vez que entrei.

O Sirius, Thomas, a Angelina e o Tiago estavam perto de mim, andando na mesma direção, totalmente abobados, como eu.

- Professores, finalmente! – esbravejou Minerva – estão atrasados. Logo os alunos do primeiro ano chegarão. Sentem-se depressa.

Nos entreolhamos e entramos no salão Principal novamente, mas agora por outra porta.

- Eu nunca tinha visto esta sala do castelo – comentou Angelina.

- Eu também – comentou Thomas olhando em volta antes de abrir a porta que nos levaria aquele mágico salão.

Eu apenas olhei para Tiago e Sirius e sorri, junto a eles.

Fora aqui, nessa mesma sala, que uma vez fiquei presa com Tiago num dos planos idiotas do Sirius para nos juntar.

- Meus queridos, vocês chegaram! – festejou Dumbledore – venham, sentem-se depressa. Eles já vão entrar.

- Tio Dumby! – festejaram Tiago e Sirius e o abraçaram, ganhando olhares desconfiados e surpresos de quem estava perto.

Dumbledore nos mostrou nossos assentos e sentou no seu trono.

Para meu azar eu sentei entre Tiago e Angelina e tive que suportar a tagarelice dela por um bom tempo.

- Então a bruxa me deu uma poção curativa e finalmente eu melhorei – eu não estava acreditando que ela estava falando da vez em que foi parar no St. Mungus.

Para o meu alivio, Dumbledore, após a classificação dos alunos para suas determinadas casas, levantou-se.

- É impressionante o quão Dumbledore é respeitado – comentou Tiago baixo, no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar – apenas com um gesto, todos se calam.

Sorri e olhei para ele sugestivamente.

- Mas eu falei baixinho! – protestou, o que me fez sorrir.

Tiago parecia tão diferente...

- Esse ano, meus caros alunos, tivemos grandes mudanças no nosso corpo docente... – discursou Dumbledore – alguns dos nossos professores serão novos, para dar aos mais velhos menos trabalho e mais descanso. O chefe da Sonserina será Horácio Slughorn, que será o chefe também de poções matéria a qual Lílian Evans lecionará.

Várias pessoas aplaudiram.

- A chefe da Grifinória será Minerva Mcgonagall. Já o professor de Transfiguração será Thomas Colen.

Dessa vez mais alunos da Grifinória aplaudiram.

- A chefe da Corvinal será Pomona Sprout, porem essa lecionará herbologia, também;

Aplausos

- A chefe da Lufa-Lufa será a professora Vector que também será professora de Runas;

Aplausos

- O professor de Trato das Criaturas mágicas será Rúbeo Hagrid;

Aplausos

- O professor de vôo será Sirius Black;

Vários aplausos da parte feminina.

- A professora de feitiços será Angelina Prescot;

Muitos aplausos da parte masculina

- E por fim o professor de DCAT que será Tiago Potter;

Muitos aplausos da parte feminina.

- O jantar está servido – anunciou Dumbledore pela ultima vez antes de se acomodar em seu trono.

- Senti falta dessa comida – comentou Tiago ao meu lado, tentando puxar assunto.

- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntei olhando ao longo da mesa.

- Almofadinhas? – chamou Tiago.

- Aqui! – acenou Sirius na ponta da longa mesa, chamando atenção de vários alunos e professores.

- Serão nossos lugares definitivos? – perguntei curiosa.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Tiago comendo em duvida.

- Vocês vão aprontar esse ano de novo? – perguntei fazendo uma expressão divertida, carrancuda.

Ele riu.

- Uma vez maroto... – falou Tiago bem alto para Sirius escutar.

- Sempre maroto! – gritou Sirius de volta – é para sempre, Lily!

Revirei os olhos, animada. Eles eram bem legais.

Dumbledore se levantou e dirigiu-se ao Sirius.

- Creio que o senhor Black não tenha gostado do lugar – disse Dumbledore – talvez queira sentar-se mais perto do professor Potter, estou certo?

- Ai, Dumby! – brincou Sirius – deixa de tanta formalidade.

Dumbledore sorriu e andou até chegar perto da meu assento.

- Creio que a senhorita Prescot não se incomodará em trocar de lugar com o professor Black – supôs Dumbledore, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Claro que não, professor – falou de má vontade.

- Os senhores trocam amanhã, logo cedo – ordenou e por fim olhou para mim e me deu uma piscadela marota.

Isso pega!

- Tiago, você viu? – perguntei divertida com o último gesto do professor.

- O... o que? – perguntou assuntado olhando para a mesa da Corvinal.

- Você está dando encima de uma estudante? – gritei com ele e não me dei conta de que todos pararam para ouvir – você não presta, seu Trasgo!

Sai enfurecida do salão batendo a porta que me levava à pequena salinha na qual um dia eu ficara presa com ele durante horas e horas...

Sentei numa cadeira de frente para a mesa e pus as mãos na cabeça.

Esperei não por muito tempo e alguém resolve entrar na sala.

- Ruivinha, o que houve? – perguntou Sirius vindo na minha direção e descansando suas mãos sobre meus ombros.

- Nada – respondi sem demora, estava arrependida do escândalo bobo.

- Você não está, meio que... apaixonada pelo Pontas? – perguntou em dúvida, hesitando.

- Não, Sirius – respondi cansada – eu tenho dignidade.

- Mas Lily, às vezes acontece – tentou argumentar.

- Não dessa vez – respondi novamente, resistindo aos seus argumentos - boa noite, Sirius.

- Durma bem, linda – respondeu – amanhã será um grande dia.

Cheguei no meu novo quarto em Hogwarts. Ele não possuía muito luxo, mas era melhor que o meu antigo dormitório.

Sem mais delongas, troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes após um banho bem quente e dormi na minha nova cama em Hogwarts.

O despertador me acordou cedo, no horário previsto. Levantei preguiçosamente da cama e refiz minha rotina: tomei banho, escovei os dentes, vesti-me e saí em direção ao salão Principal.

- Bom dia, Ruiva! – desejou Sirius animado, bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Sai, Sirius! – dei-lhe um tapa brincando, também animada

- Bom dia, Princesa! – desejou Thomas Colen sorrindo, me abraçando.

- Bom dia, Thomas! – desejei-lhe de volta.

Aham. Sirius pigarreou.

- Que foi? – perguntei sorrindo marota fazendo-o sorrir junto.

- É só um " sai, Sirius!" que eu recebo? – perguntou indignado imitando uma voz melosa.

Ri.

- Six, minha voz não é assim! – protestei rindo.

- Ela está certa, Sirius – concordou Thomas me fazendo olhar para Sirius com um olhar vencedor, brincalhão – devia ser assim " Ai! Sai Sirius".

Thomas fez uma voz mais terrível ainda. Dei-lhe um tapa no ombro brincando fingindo estar emburrada.

- Que bom, hoje estamos todos animados, não é Angel? – Tiago chegou falando, também animado, abraçado à Prescot!

Angel? Quem a chama de Angel?

Aaaaarrrghhh!

Ódio.

- Bom dia, pessoal – falou Angelina acenando.

- Lily eu segui seu conselho e não vou ficar com alunas – disse Tiago como se estivesse tentando me atacar, a apertando mais ainda no seu abraço.

- Que tal nos sentarmos? – sugeriu Sirius lançando um olhar de alerta para o Tiago.

- Ótimo, estou faminta! – disse Angelina puxando a cadeira do lado da de Tiago, onde era meu lugar.

Thomas percebeu e posicionou-se ao meu lado, me olhando curiosamente.

- Angelina, esse é o lugar da Lily – protestou Sirius quando percebeu que eu não me sentaria ao seu lado.

- Ah Lily, me desculpe – pediu "Angel" fingindo-se de inocente e se levantando.

Tiago viu e dirigiu-se a mim.

- Lily, você se importa em trocar de lugar com "Angel"? – perguntou Tiago olhando nos meus olhos, um ato o qual eu evitava no momento, tentando não chorar. É isso aí, pessoal. Eu amo o Tiago!

- Claro que não – respondi educada e direcionei-me à última cadeira da longa mesa, lugar o qual pertencia a "Angel" * cara de vômito*

Thomas se sentou do meu lado.

Pus o guardanapo no meu colo. E passei a comer educadamente sob o olhar pensativo de Thomas.

- Você parece uma princesa enquanto come – comentou.

- Vá onde quer chegar – falei irritada com as indiretas.

- Você gosta do Potter, estou certo? – perguntou beeeem direto agora.

Deixei o garfo cair no prato de bronze com estrépito, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo salão chamando atenção.

- Desculpe – pediu quebrando nosso olhar e passando a comer – isso é muito pessoal.

- Tenho dignidade, Thomas – respondi tentando aliviar sua tenção – mas você me parece um bom amigo.

- Dê-me uma chance e verá que sou – disse sorrindo.

Ouvi algumas exclamações entre os alunos e percebi que estavam entregando os horários.

Slughorn veio em minha direção e me entregou o meu horário.

- Bom dia, Lily – desejou – é bom revê-la. Boa sorte como professora.

- Obrigada, professor – agradeci – também é ótimo revê-lo em saúde.

Olhei o meu horário e percebi que Thomas o observava por cima do meu ombro.

Seg Ter Quart Quin Sex

08:00 1° C/S 4° G/L 6° G/S 4° C/S

09:00 1° C/S 4° G/L 6° G/S 4° C/S

10:00 Intervalo Intervalo Intervalo Intervalo Intervalo

10:20 5° G/S 7° S/G 1° G/L 3° G/S 6° C/L

11:20 5° G/S 7° S/G 1° G/L 3° G/S 6° C/L

12:20 Almoço Almoço Almoço Almoço Almoço

15:00 3° L/C 2° C/L 2° G/C 5° C/L 7° C/L

16:00 3° L/C 2° C/L 2° G/C 5° C/L 7° C/L

- Só temos um horário vago – comentou Thomas olhando para seu horário.

- Bom vamos lá – falei sem muito coragem olhando para os alunos que saiam em direção à aula.

- Porque tanta desanimação?- perguntou me puxando pelo braço.

- Minha primeira aula é com Sonserinos – respondi olhando para o meu pé.

- E o que... Ah! – bom, acho que ele entendeu.

- Você consegue superar, princesa – me abraçou.

- E aí, Lily? – disse Sirius animado – seu horário?

- Sonserinos – respondi infeliz.

- Se alguém te machucar... – começou a ameaçar olhando feio para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Tá bom, Sirius. Já deu – pedi virando-o para mim.

- Então, Lily? – perguntou Tiago vindo na minha direção, sem sua querida " Angel" * Vômito*

- Eu já estou indo – despediu-se Thomas indo para sua sala – tchau, pessoal.

- Péssimo – respondi apontando para minha primeira aula.

- Você encara isso – ajudou Tiago.

- Vamos lá – chamou Sirius esfregando as mãos.

- Boa sorte – desejei-lhes e eles desejaram me de volta.

- Lily! – me chamou Angelina – você pode me ajudar a achar a minha sala?

Perguntou e apontou para um mapa de Hogwarts com sua sala circulada.

- Claro – respondi pegando o mapa da sua mão – os meus alunos não irão se importar se eu atrasar um pouco – ou eu não me importaria.

Fomos andando pelo caminho, acho que certo, em silêncio.

- Sabe, Lily – puxou assunto – eu notei que você está interessada no meu Tiaguinho.

- Não , eu... – tentei falar mesmo com o impacto da pergunta.

- Eu sei que sim – me interrompeu – é melhor tirar seu hipogrifo da chuva, queridinha, porque você vai se arrepender por aquele mico que me fez passar.

Ela se virou arrancando o mapa da minha mão e fazendo seus lindos cabelos rasparem no meu rosto.

Bom, agora não me resta nada a não ser enfrentar os Sonserinos e esperar o almoço.

OIII

Gente me desculpe pelo horario!

fiquei triste com a quantidade das reviews...

**Juulia: obrigada pela review! espero que continue lendo, gostando e mandando reviews! Bjsss**

**Aneleeh: aqui está a continuação da fic, espero que goste! Continue presente! Bjsss**

**bjssss e continuem lendo.**


	3. Lembranças incômodas

Inimigo? Entra na fila!

**(Lily)**

- Eu juro, Sirius – falei desesperada para que ele acreditasse – ela me odeia!

- Desculpa, Lily – pediu – mas Angelina parece legal. Eu penso que ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você.

- Sirius, porque eu mentiria para você? – perguntei levantando as mãos, aflita por ele não acreditar em mim.

- Também não sei, Lily – respondeu bem frio olhando nos meus olhos – mas você mentiu quando disse que não gostava do pontas ontem.

- Não, Sirius eu... – tentei arrumar uma desculpa convincente, mas só consegui gaguejar.

- Lily, eu quero muito acreditar em você, mas você mentiu pra mim – falou triste – desculpa, mas eu não acredito mais em você.

Ele se virou e andou até a porta que o levaria até o salão Principal.

- Sirius, como assim? – perguntei incrédula antes que ele a atravessasse.

- A Angelina e o Thomas também vieram falar comigo sobre você e o pontas perguntando se vocês tinham alguma coisa e ambos acreditavam que você gostava dele – respondeu de costas para mim.

- Ótimo – falei para mim mesma quando Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si.

A "Angel" *vômito* já tinha conseguido o Tiago, agora o Sirius.

O que ela pode tirar mais de mim?

Desatei a chorar novamente. Porque eu estou tão sentimental?

Sai da salinha e andei na direção do meu quarto, sem fome.

- Solta, por favor! – pedia uma garotinha do primeiro ano de cabelo cor de bronze, totalmente cacheado, pulando tentando alcançar sua mochila suspensa no ar.

- Com licença – pedi à garotinha e olhei o garoto que suspendia a mochila com magia – olha só, temos mais um Sonserino mal educado no mundo. Solte a mochila dela.

- Quem dirá a senhora sangue-ruim! – desdenhou o menino do segundo ano, desfazendo o feitiço e deixando a mochila da menina cair no chão, quebrando vários itens.

- Isso não se fala a ninguém – protestei me aproximando perigosamente do Sonserino sem vergonha – alem disso, sou mais bruxa que você! Vá embora, antes que eu lhe dê uma detenção.

O menino, sem dizer mais nenhum insulto, virou-se e caminhou em direção ao salão Principal.

- Você está bem? – voltei-me à pequena garotinha que recolhia seus itens espalhados pelo chão.

- Es...estou – respondeu tímida.

Recolhi com ela seus itens espalhados e consertei os quebrados.

- A senh...senhora – gaguejou com medo de mim – também é como eu?

- Trouxa de nascença? – perguntei ríspida, fazendo-a se encolher de medo.

- Sim – respondeu sem olhar para mim.

- Sou – respondi trazendo seu olhar ao meu novamente – não se importe com o que eles lhe dizerem, você é mais especial.

- Obrigada – respondeu mais confiante.

- Por nada, querida – disse gentil, eu precisava de uma amiga – de qual casa você é? Qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Anne e eu sou da Grifinória – essa palavra me fez ganhar o dia – e a senhora foi de qual casa? Você ensina aqui? Qual o seu nome?

Ela estava se familiarizando mais comigo

- Eu também sou Grifinória – respondi sorridente – eu ensino poções. E meu nome é Lily.

Chegamos à porta do salão Principal que estava aberta, deixando possível que todos dentro nos vissem.

- Quando vou ter aula com a senhora? – perguntou feliz com a idéia.

- Logo – respondi – vá almoçar, querida, você precisa se alimentar antes que acabe o almoço.

- Obrigada – agradeceu abraçando a minha cintura, enquanto eu alisei seus lindos cachos – tchau!

- Tchau – despedi-me.

Ela foi para sua mesa enquanto eu para a minha sob os olhares de vários professores.

Andei pelo longo corredor que me levaria à minha mesa dois quilos mais leve pela consciência. Aquela menina me ajudara muito. Fui meio que desfilando, recebendo olhares interessados, aos quais ignorei.

Sentei-me ao lado de Thomas sorrindo. Eu daria o troco à Angelina, recuperando o Sirius e o Tiago.

- Você está bem melhor agora, não? – percebeu Thomas.

- Você não está de mal de mim não? – perguntei irônica.

- Porque estaria? – perguntou surpreso com os olhos arregalados.

- Desculpe você não tem nada haver, desculpe – pedi arrependida.

- Está desculpada – sorriu – a propósito, eu nunca ficaria chateado com uma menina como você, princesa.

Ele disse com uma voz sensual, aproximando-se de mim lentamente, enquanto eu me afastava da mesma forma, mantendo distância.

Procurei o Sirius ou o Tiago para me salvar, mas ambos estavam ocupados conversando com a Angel * Vômito*.

Voltei meu olhar para Thomas ele estava muito perto agora. Fui indo para trás, para trás, para trás, até...

TABUM!

Eu cai com a cadeira para minha direita. Para minha sorte agora haviam muito poucos alunos no salão. Dentre eles, Anne.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou Thomas agora de pé me ajudando a levantar.

Olhei para Tiago e Sirius. Eu tinha chamado a atenção deles, mas eu sabia que a atenção deles só duraria até eu confirmar que estava bem.

- Não, acho que machuquei a cabeça – respondi olhando de esguelha pra eles – vou na enfermaria. É melhor eu não tentar preparar minha própria poção com essa dor.

- Claro, quer que eu a acompanhe? – perguntou gentil.

- Não obrigada, Thomas – agradeci e fui saindo do salão novamente por aquela sala, com a mão na cabeça, fingindo estar sentindo dor.

- Você não teria se machucado, se não tivesse nojo de mim – comentou Thomas olhando para o chão.

- Thomas, eu não... – tentei explicar.

- Deixa pra lá – falou sem olhar para mim – vá na enfermaria se está sentindo dor.

Eu não podia parar o que já tinha começado, por tanto eu continuei andando até chegar no meu quarto.

DROGA!DROGA!DROGA!

Porque eu estava perdendo todos que amava?

Como eu consegui perder 3 pessoas em dois dias? É Record!

Na raiva, bati meu braço contra a quina da parede com muito força e senti muito dor mesmo!

Analisei a parte de trás do meu braço e percebi que estava ficando meu arroxeado. Logo estaria inchado. Dessa vez eu teria de ir na enfermaria.

Andei apressada por Hogwarts em direção à enfermaria, logo eu daria aula.

Bati na porta e entrei.

Madame Pomfrey que estava ao lado de um leito de alguém veio na minha direção.

- Senhorita Evans, certo? – perguntou – está se sentindo bem?

- Lily, por favor, Madame Pomfrey – falei gentil – eu cai e acho que fraturei o braço.

Estendi o braço direito para que ela pudesse analisar.

- Com certeza isto está fraturado, senhorita – concluiu madame Pomfrey - vou pegar uma poção para curar.

- Não será necessário, madame Pomfrey – falou uma voz, aquela voz. Merlin diga que não é quem eu estou pensando – eu dou um jeito. Sou a professora de feitiços.

- Claro – falou madame Pomfrey e foi atender outro aluno que acabara de chegar.

- Sabe, Lily, chamar atenção nem sempre é bom – falou cínica, puxando a varinha do bolso – vou tentar dar um jeito nisso. A propósito, não era a cabeça?

- Eu tentei subir uma escada da despensa de poções e acabei caindo e me livrando da dor na cabeça com uma poção – inventei.

- Claro – disse meio que sem acreditar na mentira.

Ela fez um feitiço para emendar ossos e eu torci para que não desse errado, já que nossa relação não era das melhores e no momento ela era a predadora e eu, a presa.

- Está curada – falou guardando a varinha – e só para que você saiba eu não faria nada de mal à você, não na frente de testemunhas.

Ela me deu uma piscadela e saiu.

Porque será que eu tenho a impressão de que ela ainda me mata?

Olhei o relógio e corri desesperada para chegar na minha sala de aula.

- Boa tarde, alunos – desejei e me posicionei atrás da minha mesa.

- Boa tarde – responderam.

- Hoje é a nossa primeira aula, portanto, para quem não sabe, meu nome é Lily e quem quiser pode me chamar só por ele – tentei parecer simpática – abram na página 6, poção de cura e podem começar.

Durante as duas horas de aula, eu andei entre as cadeiras, checando as poções e ajudando alguns alunos.

Recolhi as amostras das poções de todos e dei-lhes a nota.

- Estão liberados – anunciei e os alunos saíram da sala.

Fiquei por mais um tempo organizando algumas coisas.

- Lily! Lily! – veio uma cascata de cabelos encaracolados saltitando para minha mesa.

- Anne? O que houve? – perguntei confusa.

- Lily – disse meu nome mais uma vez cansada pela corrida, ofegando – o que tem entre você e o professor de transfiguração?

- Pra que você quer saber? – perguntei desconfiada e sem esconder que não gostei da pergunta.

- É porque talvez, sabe, eu esteja gostando de alguém? – falou relutante em admitir, igualzinha à mim.

- Mas já, no segundo dia de aula? – perguntei descontraindo

Ela sorriu envergonhada mexendo os dedos.

- Não há nada entre eu e ele – respondi – naquela hora ele só tentou...

- Te beijar? – terminou para mim, com os olhos brilhando.

- Você é muito pequena para saber disso – falei saindo da sala com ela nos meus calcanhares.

- Por favor, Lily – pediu fazendo bico igual ao Tiago e Sirius mais novos, me fazendo derreter – eu não tenho com quem falar disso já que só verei minha mãe no natal.

- Tudo bem – cedi segurando sua mão – vamos conversar no meu quarto?

- Eba! – festejou caminhando ao meu lado.

- Que quarto legal! – exclamou mexendo em vários objetos.

- Então, vamos ao assunto? – chamei-a sentando no chão.

- Vamos – falou ficando mais seria e sentando de frente para mim.

- Sobre o que você quer falar – perguntei paciente.

Acabamos falando sobre os meus casos amorosos e rimos muito, principalmente do Tiago tentando chamar minha atenção.

- Tchau, Lily – despediu-se

- Tchau.

Como eu sentia falta das minhas noites com minhas amigas conversando até tarde...

Então alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntei.

- Sou eu, princesa – identificou-se Thomas

- O que foi? – perguntei impaciente com ele.

- Desculpe! Desculpe! Eu sempre estrago tudo! – pedia incontrolavelmente – Lily, eu prometo que não vai acontecer mais! Me perdoa!

- Está desculpado, mas pelo que? – perguntei confusa. Ele estava com problemas de certeza.

- Todos me acham estranho! Diga que não me acha! – pediu gritando com as mãos na cabeça. Esse cara é doido!

**(Tiago)**

- Almofadinhas, você não acha que aquele Thomas está muito encima da Lily, não? – perguntei tentando chamar a atenção dele para mim novamente.

- Como assim? – perguntou interessando-se no assunto.

Estávamos no meu quarto, conversando como antes.

- Ele é muito encima dela, hoje no almoço ele tentou beijá-la na frente de alguns alunos – falei jogando um pomo para cima para depois agarrá-lo – fica chamando ela toda hora princesa. Só falta revestir com ouro o lugar em que ela passar.

- Pontas, meu amigo, você está com ciúmes – disse Sirius rindo.

- Não estou! Já disse gosto da Angelina! – protestei.

- Ou está dizendo isso a si mesmo para não admitir que quer outra pessoa – acusou.

- Eu não gosto dela – retruquei – não depois daquilo.

_**Flashback**_

_Ela estava lá, sentada na beira do lago, com seus lindos cabelos vermelhos a brilhar._

_- Lily, meu amor, quer sair comigo? – perguntei mais uma vez esperando a mesma resposta._

_Só que em vez de me ignorar, ela se levantou, passou por mim esbarrando no meu ombro, e foi na direção de outro garoto: Prewett._

_Ele estava abraçado a outra garota. Lily falou alguma coisa à ele e no mesmo instante ele aceitou fazendo todas as amigas da garota debocharem dela, fazendo-a chorar._

_Mais tarde na sala comunal..._

_- Lily, porque você fez aquilo comigo? – perguntei triste._

_- Pra você parar de encher meu saco! – ela quase gritou comigo sem motivo._

_- E porque você não deixa o orgulha de lado para ser feliz? – perguntei rápido – eu sei que me ama, mas não quer admitir!_

_- Eu não te amo, seu idiota! – gritou mais alto._

_- É sua última chance, Evans – avisei – quer sair comigo?_

_- Eu prefiro o seboso – bradou fazer todos na sala emitirem um " oooohh" _

_- Esse é o ponto sem volta – falei e me virei para o meu dormitório._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**(Angelina)**

Eu estava sozinha no meu quarto, relembrando aquela cena. Aquela da qual eu faria Lily Evans se redimir e arrepender.

Eu já tinha tirado seus melhores amigos, mas isso era pouco em comparação. Para ela ia ser pior, bem pior. Se tem alguma coisa que ninguém fere é o meu orgulho!

Depois que eu saísse de Hogwarts eu procuraria Prewett. Faria com que ele também se arrependesse por ter escolhido Lily quando ainda estava comigo.

Depois eu iria matar um a um. Eu me tornaria a Princesa da Morte, a mais temida.

Isso soava bem nos meus ouvidos.

E o Tiago! Aquele bobo! Pensa que eu o amo. Coitado!

Pensando nos meus planos futuros, acabei por adormecer.

Oiii

E então, gostaram odiaram?

Mandem suas opiniões!

**Sassah Potter : **espero que esteja gostando! Eu também amei a idéia dos professores! Continue lendo! Até a próxima. Mande reviews. bjss

**Dani Prongs: **obrigada pela review! Fiquei MT feliz! Bjss até a próxima! Continue lendo e mandando reviews!

**Aneleeh: **adorei te ver aqui de novo! Continue acompanhando! Bjs até a próxima.

**Juulia: **que bom que está adoooooorando! Bjs e continue lendo! Até a próxima!

**Regina Wassally: **obrigadinha pela review. Continue lendo, espero. Bjs até a próxima!

HEY, quero que vocês façam **votações por meio de reviews**. Daqui a alguns caps, se tudo der certo, alguém novo entrará. Toda vez que eu postar mais um cap eu vou perguntar algo a vocês e vcs poderão me responder por meio de reviews, como votação.

Aqui vai a primeira: **quem entrar será homem ou mulher?**

Obs: se for mulher, será a "acompanhante" do Sirius

Bjss até a próxima e lembrem-se de votar.


	4. Oopa! Não é isso que você está pensando!

Ataque

**(Lily)**

- Thomas me solta! Está machucando! – gritei mais uma vez me debatendo inutilmente para me livrar dos seus fortes braços que me seguravam, balançando-me cruelmente.

- Lily, diga que não sou louco! – gritou mais uma vez, me balançando mais forte e arrancando um grito da minha garganta, fazendo-a arder.

- Você não é louco! – menti para tentar me soltar dele.

As suas unhas, cravadas na parte superior do meu braço, agarraram mais profundamente, fazendo-me sangrar.

Gritei mais uma vez.

- Lily, me perdoa! – pedia chorando, ainda me balançando forte, com sangue nas mãos.

- E...eu te perdôo – gritei, chorando de dor.

- Lily? – ouvi a voz de um anjo. O meu anjo. Olhei para ele e dei um meio-sorriso cansado – solta ela! Almofadinhas, me ajuda!

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius vindo correndo em minha direção – solta ela, seu idiota!

- Lily, manda eles pararem, eu nunca faria mal a você! – pediu Thomas chorando, fazendo o meu coração apertar.

Eu só balancei minha cabeça negativamente, horrorizada. Tiago e Sirius tentavam puxar os braços de Thomas para longe dos meus.

- Você não acredita em mim! – me acusou soltando-me e se afastando.

- Ora,seu...! – gritou Tiago partindo para cima de Thomas – eu vou te ensinar a ser homem!

- Pontas, para! Temos que levá-lo para o diretor – Sirius estava tentando tirar Tiago de cima do corpo desmaiado do Thomas e eu estava inerte num canto, absolutamente chocada.

Tiago tinha vindo me salvar! Tiago tinha vindo me salvar! E o Sirius também! Engole essa, Angelina! Ai!

- Segure ele por trás – instruiu Tiago à Sirius para fazer com que Thomas não pudesse movimentar os braços , caso acordasse

- Vamos levá-lo a Dumbledore – afirmou Sirius olhando para mim – você está bem?

Ele falou comigo! Ai!

Olhei meus braços agora já arroxeados e ensangüentados por conta das unhas de Thomas.

- Vou ficar – garanti dando-lhe um sorrisinho e fazendo-o sorrir.

- É isso aí, Lily – Sirius me deu forças.

Sorri mais ainda.

- Bom, Lily vamos levá-lo a Dumbledore e depois nós dois a levamos para madame Pomfrey, certo? – pediu minha opinião!

- Certo – respondi mais confiante.

Fomos andando em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore em total silêncio. Todos os alunos estavam dormindo ou deveriam estar.

No meio da caminhada, Tiago passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura e me ajudou a me manter em pé.

- Você parece fraca – comentou.

- Tiago, eu... – busquei forças para continuar a admitir o meu amor olhando para Sirius, que sorriu satisfeito.

- O que é isso? – o grito estridente da professora Mcgonagall nos fez dar-lhe atenção.

- Professora, podemos explicar muito bem – Sirius assumiu a frente, tentando acalmá-la.

- Quando o encontramos, ele estava atacando a Lily – disse Tiago me puxando delicadamente para a frente para que Minerva pudesse me ver.

Ela me olhou horrorizada.

- Eu acho melhor acordar o diretor – concluiu virando-se para a gárgula – chocolate explosivo.

A gárgula naturalmente girou dando lugar para uma escadaria.

O Tiago me ajudou a subir me apoiando no seu peito musculoso.

Minerva nos deu espaço e entramos sozinhos no luxuoso escritório.

Dumbledore já estava acordado, vestido formalmente, de costas para nós.

- Engraçado é o amor, forte e poderoso, mas ao mesmo tempo frágil. Tomem cuidado com ele – aconselhou Dumbledore com sabedoria.

Nós três nos entreolhamos com caretas, sem entender o que Dumbledore dissera.

Dumbledore virou-se para nos encarar e disse:

- Levem-no para a enfermaria. Logo ele será mandado da o St. Mungus. Lily, você deveria dar uma passada lá, também.

- Professor, qual o problema de Thomas? – perguntei inconveniente.

- Ele, querida, não recebeu amor – falou Dumbledore – seus pais morreram e ele foi criado por sua tia, que não o ama por fato dela ser uma trouxa e ele, um bruxo. Ele desenvolveu uma doença. Esse é o máximo que posso lhes contar.

- Obrigado professor – agradeceu Sirius.

- Boa noite, queridos – disse Dumbledore enquanto saíamos.

Descemos as escadas novamente e demos de cara com uma pessoa...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Angelina estridente me fazendo rolar os olhos – Lily, o que aconteceu com você?

Sua vaca, falsa!

Tive vontade de falar tudo para o Tiago, para que ele me abraçasse e me defendesse como antes, mas não faria agora.

- Ela foi atacada por Thomas – respondeu Sirius impaciente.

- Ele tem uma doença – informou Tiago – e o que você faz acordada?

- Eu estou procurando você há horas! – reclamou chorosa – mas não te achei!

- Meu amor, me desculpe – pediu Tiago me soltando e alisando o cabelo da Angelina, abraçando sua cabeça – que houve?

- Eu tive um pesadelo horrível! – reclamou no mesmo tom choroso e agarrou a cintura do Tiago.

Olhei para Sirius para desviar o meu olhar daquilo.

Ele estava com uma expressão enojada.

Está mais do que na hora de eu reagir na mesma moeda!

Caí com estrondo sentada no chão.

- Lily? – chamaram os meninos ao mesmo tempo. Tiago veio correndo na minha direção se soltando do abraço da "Angel". Vingança!

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou Tiago preocupado, passando a mão na minha testa – quer alguma coisa?

Sirius carregado de Thomas junta a Angelina chegaram atrás do Tiago para me dar atenção.

- Eu me sinto fraca – falei com os olhos fechando – não vou conseguir chegar na enfermaria andando.

- E o que você quer? – perguntou Angelina irritada por eu ter interrompido seu momento com Tiago – que te carreguemos?

Em vez de lhe responder, eu fechei mais meus olhos como se estivesse perdendo a consciência.

- Pontas, temos de levá-la rápido! – disse Sirius urgente – carregue-a!

- NÃO! – protestou Angelina estridente – você não vai carregá-la, está ouvindo?

- Desculpe, Angel, mas ela é minha amiga e precisa de mim – bradou Tiago me puxando para seu colo e me apertando contra seu peito – Almofadinhas, eu vou correndo, te encontro lá.

Tiago saiu correndo deixando os dois lá atrás. Me aconcheguei mais a ele e esperei nos afastarmos.

Chegamos na enfermaria e Tiago abriu a porta com estrondo.

- Madame Pomfrey! – ele a chamou com urgência – me ajuda!

- O que houve? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Onde a coloco? – cortou-a

- Ali – ela apontou a cama e ele me deitou nela.

Madame Pomfrey pegou um lençol e me cobriu.

- O que houve? – ela voltou a me perguntar analisando meus braços.

- O professor de transfiguração, de acordo com Dumbledore, tem uma certa doença, e ele acabou por machucar a Lily – respondeu Tiago – o Sirius está trazendo o corpo do Thomas.

- Ele morreu? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey com urgência aterrorizada.

- Não, ele desmaiou. Eu perdi o controle quando a vi machucada desse jeito e o ataquei – explicou Tiago alisando o meu rosto me fazendo sorrir minimamente.

- Você a ama? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

Tiago não respondeu apenas continuou a me alisar carinhosamente.

- Você não muda, Sr Potter – ela disse e afastou-se.

Eu abri os olhos, fingindo estar confusa.

- Ti... Tiago? – chamei-o mesmo sabendo que ele estava.

- Lily? – respondeu apertando minha mão – se sente melhor?

- Tiago – perguntei – ninguém vai cuidar dos meus ferimentos?

- Madame Pomfrey foi preparar uma poção – informou-me

- Você me trouxe até aqui? – perguntei fingindo não saber.

- Foi, você desmaiou – respondeu.

- Sua namorada devia ter ficado danada com isso – concluí sorrindo marota.

- Sim ela ficou – respondeu dando de ombros – vejo que está melhor.

- Talvez a sua presença me faça ficar melhor – falei aproximando hesitante meu rosto ao dele. Nossas respirações estavam ritmadas, roçando uma na pele do outro. A principio ele ficou confuso e até arregalou os olhos.

- Lily? – chamou na mesma posição de olhos fechados.

- Sim – respondi sorrindo com o som do meu nome sendo pronunciado amorosamente por Tiago.

- Voc...você me ama? – perguntou, agora de olhos abertos fitando os meus.

Eu ia responder. Não importa o que ele achasse. Eu ia dizer.

- Cheguei! – exclamou Sirius exasperado na porta com Angelina ao seu lado.

Sirius congelou na mesma hora quando nos viu tão próximos e olhou para a Angelina.

- Tiago Potter! – gritou estridente – me explique essa cena que acabei de presenciar!

Ela gritou indo para cima do Tiago, mas desistiu quando me viu sorrindo, cínica como ela.

- Ora, sua... – ela tentou me dar um tapa mas foi puxada por Tiago e Sirius.

- Respeito! – falei irredutível para ela.

- Respeito, RESPEITO? – ela gritou ironizando a palavra e tentando partir para cima de mim novamente.

- Eu acredito que a senhorita Evans queira um pouco de paz para poder descansar, estou certo? – perguntou Dumbledore, entrando na enfermaria silenciosamente, quase imperceptível e ficou de frente para mim.

Eu apenas sorri, quando ele deu outra piscadela daquela, marota. Estranho...

Madame Pomfrey veio com a minha poção de dentro da sua salinha.

- Sr Black, poderia deitá-lo naquela maca? – pediu meio que mandando – obrigada. Boa noite, diretor.

- Boa noite, Papoula – cumprimentou-a de volta – o senhor Colen será mandado para o St. Mungus amanhã. Alguns médicos virão transportá-lo. Boa noite, creio que me fará bem uma boa noite de sono.

- Boa noite – respondemos em coro.

- Ai! – protestei à ardência da poção que Madame passava ao longo do meu braço direito.

- Estou fazendo o melhor que posso! – alegou.

- Tiago, vamos para o meu quarto – mandou Angelina apontando para a porta da enfermaria – eu quero ter uma conversa séria com você!

Eles saíram e só ficamos eu e Sirius quando a enfermeira acabou de passar a poção.

- Senta aí, Sirius – convidei-o dobrando as minhas pernas.

- Eu acho que o pontas vai acabar com a *Angel* - sorri quando o Sirius também ironizou o apelido.

- *Angel* - ironizei mais – quem deu esse apelido?

- Sei lá, um tapado – disse rindo – que bom que você admitiu que o ama.

- Eu não admiti! – protestei.

- Não? – perguntou arrastando o não.

- Tá, eu o amo mas não admiti para ele... – admiti para Sirius.

- Mais vai ser logo – festejou – finalmente. Eu os declaro admitido e admitida.

- Ê, idiota! – falei jogando o travesseiro na cara dele.

- Senhorita, pode ir se quiser – avisou madame Pomfrey da porta da sua salinha.

- Obrigada – levantei e puxei Sirius para fora da sala – eu sei que você pode me ajudar a escutar o que eles estão falando.

Apontei para a direção para onde eles tinham ido.

- E eu ia perder a diversão? – perguntou Sirius tirando um espelho do bolso.

**(Tiago)**

Nós estávamos no quarto dela. Ela andava para lá e para cá falando dos meus defeitos e do que eu deveria ou não ter feito.

- Olha, Angelina, eu realmente gostei de você – falei sincero. Mas eu só conseguia pensar nela – mas o que é bom passa rápido, então...

- Você está terminando comigo? – ela perguntou, se encolheu no chão e começou a chorar – o que eu fiz? Me desculpe!

Aquilo partiu meu coração.

- Não, Angelina, não é isso é que eu amo a Lily... – tentei explicar.

- Só mais uma chance, Tiaguinho, por favor, só mais uma – ela pediu de um jeito... bom se a Lily me ama, vai ter de esperar mais uns dois dias até eu arranjar outra chance de terminar com ela.

- Ok, só mais uma – falei infeliz, fazendo-a sorrir e gritar se jogando em mim feliz da vida – boa noite.

- Boa noite, Tiaguinho! – ela gritou acenando na cama.

Eu apenas bati a porta e me arrastei até meu quarto.

**(Sirius)**

A ação do pontas me deixou totalmente sem ação. Depois que deixei a Lily no seu quarto, fui para o meu. Como o Tiago conseguia recusar uma garota daquela? Meiga, carinhosa, linda... sinceramente até eu faria qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse... pensando nela, adormeci.

**(Lily)**

Eu dormi péssima, acordei péssima e estou péssima. A ação de Tiago com Angelina me deixou péssima e também abalou Sirius. Sinceramente, estou pensando seriamente em mudar de amor. Eu vou amar quem me ame, tipo o Sirius, ele me ama e eu o amo, claro que como irmãos, mas nós podemos mudar isso, não?

Lá estava eu, sentada na minha carteira de professora, pensativa. Meus alunos faziam a atividade, mas eu estava sem coragem de andar entre as carteiras para observar.

Eu me sentia morta, sem vida enquanto andava pelo barulhento corredor em direção ao salão Principal para o almoço.

Sentei na minha cadeira, ao lado da de Thomas, mas como ele estava indisponível, comi em silêncio.

Eu não tinha vontade de nada. Sinceramente, eu preferia sofrer fisicamente a estar tão sem vida!

**(Tiago)**

O Sirius comia calado, em paz. Estranho, ele sempre está falando...

Eu tentei olhar para a Lily mais uma vez mas a Angelina me deu outro chute na canela.

Resolvi me comportar e fingir que a amava.

- Ti, eu já vou indo – comunicou Angelina – mas se comporte, hein!

- Tchau – falei e esperei ela sair, mas em vez disso, ela ficou remexendo na bolsa atrás de mim.

- Pontas, você ama a Lily? – perguntou Sirius.

Eu olhei para trás. Agora a Angelina não ia sair nunca até ouvir minha resposta.

- Não – falei e tentei apontar com gestos a Angelina, mas ele não sacou.

**(Sirius)**

Ele não a ama. Agora minha barra está limpa até a Lily. Não pense nisso, Sirius! Ela é sua amiga! Nunca ia querer ficar com você!

Me levantei bruscamente da mesa atraindo olhares e saí daquele aposento.

Tomei um banho e relaxei para a próxima aula.

**(Tiago)**

Droga, tenho de avisar ao almofadinhas que eu menti antes que ele faça alguma besteira! Onde ele está?

Corri desesperado atrás dele. Mas percebi que não daria tempo, dei meia-volta e fui dar aula.

**(Angelina)**

A última aula do dia acabou. Eu sabia que eu e Tiago não duraria mais que duas horas. Portanto eu ia facilitar as coisas para ele.

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um bom banho e me deitei preguiçosa na cama.

- Entre! – gritei quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Oi – cumprimentou Tiago sentando no meu lado, na cama.

- Eu sei que você quer terminar comigo – falei sem rodeios.

- Então minha visita se tornou inútil – concluiu – você é uma pessoa legal, mas não para mim. Bom agora estamos solteiros. Até mais.

- Até, Potter – me despedi. Creia em mim. Você ainda vai me encontrar.

**(Tiago)**

Saí do quarto dela 2 quilos mais leve. Eu fui muito direto, queria me livrar dela o quanto antes melhor. Agora eu vou arranjar umas flores e vou atrás da Lily. Não é possível que ela ainda me recuse.

**(Lily)**

Me encontrei com o Sirius no corredor indo para o meu quarto.

- Lily! – ele gritou para chamar minha atenção.

- Sabe, Six, você não precisa tentar chamar a minha atenção – descontraí – você já é lindo!

- Sei que sou – falou se achando e passando a mão nos seus lindos cachos escuros.

- Então, sobre o que quer conversar? – perguntei indo ao assunto.

- Sabe, Lily o pontas é meu melhor amigo, mas eu odeio te ver sofrer por ele e eu pensei... – ele falou constrangido.

- Você está pensando no mesmo que eu – admiti.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou nervoso.

- Você está pensando em sair comigo ou sei lá...? – perguntei envergonhada.

- É exatamente isso – desabafou, agora mais seguro do que ia fazer – sabe, Lily, eu te amo, você me ama como amigos. Mas podemos sair desse impasse, se quisermos.

- Sirius, você tem razão – concordei – não temos que sofrer com isso.

Ele não falou mais nada. Apenas olhou nos meus olhos por alguns instantes. Eu também não ousei me pronunciar. Agora, que se dane!

Ele me encostou na parede e, como fazia com suas ex, beijou-me calorosamente.

Eu sabia que isso estava errado. Mas, eu tenho de aproveitar o que tenho!

**(Tiago)**

Eu tinha acabado de roubar algumas tulipas do jardim para dar a Lily. Só faltava encontrá-la. Tirei o mapa do bolso falei o segredo e logo todas as pessoas de Hogwarts apareceram. Procurei a Lily. Ele estava com Sirius perto do quarto dela. Ótimo, assim ele me dá cobertura.

**(Sirius)**

A Lily estava correspondendo a todos os meus movimentos. E eu também sabia que nossas mentes pensavam igual: arrependimento. Que se dane.

Ouvi passos apressados na nossa direção, mas não me separei dela. Estava bom de mais, a não ser pela parte em que ela era minha melhor amiga.

O alguém que estava vindo na nossa direção estancou na nossa frente. Eu me virei para esse ninguém para mandá-lo ir embora.

- Pontas? – exclamei incrédulo. Eu e Lily nos separamos na mesma hora, perplexos. Ele estava com um buque de tulipas na mão. E eu sabia para quem era.

FIM

Oiii!

E aí gostaram, odiaram? Estão curiosos? Mandem reviews!

Estão se perguntando porque tem um fim enorme no final do cap?

Então é porque se não houver muitas reviews, não haverá continuação! Legal, né?

Enfim muuuita gente votou sabe? Só duas pessoas! Estou mega decepcionada!

**Bom, aqui vai outra pergunta:**

**O nome da mulher;**

Existem três opções: Rachel, Elena ou Katherine.

Votem!

P.S.: se não gostaram dos nomes, votem no que mais gostaram e mandem o nome que preferem.

Bjs e até a próxima


	5. Eu te amo!

**Capítulo 5 – parte 1**

_- Pontas?_

O clima estava pesado entre as três pessoas que estavam ali. Ninguém falava, emitia um ruído e nem ao menos dava qualquer sinal de vida. Todos estavam estáticos, esperando por qualquer reação do outro.

- Black! – Tiago cuspiu esse nome como se fosse a pior palavra do mundo.

Sirius Black, a quem Tiago se referia, tinha no rosto um misto de arrependimento e desconforto, afinal, ele devia muito aos Potter. E aquele era o seu melhor amigo, ou seu irmão, como gostava de dizer.

- Tiago! – gritou uma ruiva horrorizada pela cena, no canto escuro do corredor, quando Tiago Potter, sem dar nenhuma explicação plausível, avançava para cima do seu melhor amigo, ou ex, como preferia chamá-lo agora em seus pensamentos.

**(Sirius)**

Ele falou meu nome da mesma forma com que falava o nome da minha família imbecil. Nojo.

Isso realmente me congelou. Por conta disso fiquei paralisado quando ele partiu para cima de mim.

- Tiago! – gritou Lily desesperadamente, mais uma vez, tentando entrar no meio de nós dois para apartar a briga.

- Pontas, você vai se arrepender! – falei me defendendo com os braços, mas ele vinha com todo o seu ódio de uma só vez – nunca faça nada com raiva, amigão!

- Eu não sou mais seu amigo! – protestou me fazendo hesitar por alguns segundos, tempo bastante para desferir um soco no meu rosto, fazendo brotar sangue do meu nariz.

**(Tiago)**

Logo depois de descontar minha raiva no rosto do meu ex-melhor amigo, me arrependi.

Lily logo se ajoelhou ao seu lado, sussurrando-lhe palavras de consolo, alisando-lhes os cabelos e limpando o sangue do seu rosto.

Eu fiquei esquecido num canto apenas observando Lily cuidar carinhosamente dele.

Após alguns feitiços, almofadinhas conseguiu se levantar, olhou para mim por apenas um segundo, mas seu olhar foi tão profundo, que pareceu uma eternidade.

Virou-se e seguiu em direção para a enfermaria.

Eu e Lily ficamos assistindo-o adentrar a escuridão, ela de costas para mim.

**(Lily)**

Olhei-o ir, nervosa. Agora só estávamos eu e ele. Procurei forças para me virar e falar com ele, dizer-lhe que a culpa era toda minha. Mas não conseguia.

- Evans, quer conversar? – perguntou secamente.

- Tiago, eu... – tentei me explicar, com as mãos suando.

- Potter – me interferiu e, com apenas uma palavra, conseguiu com que minhas lagrimas viessem antes do previsto.

- Potter, a culpa foi toda minha – esclareci, ou tentei – olha, você está com a Angelina e...

- Como a Angelina conseguiu estar nessa historia? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. Já disse que ele fica lindo quando está com raiva?

- Bom, Potter, tem uma coisa que eu queria muito dizer, mas a Angelina implicou tudo – falei as palavras saindo, sem que eu pudesse pensar.

- Eu não entendo porque você e o Black tem tanto contra a Angelina! – falou frustrado jogando as mãos para o alto.

- Primeiro, eu não gosto dela – impus, ficando vermelha de raiva – segundo...

- E quem disse que você precisa gostar das pessoas com quem namoro? – perguntou novamente com aquela expressão incompreensível.

- Bom, eu não preciso, mas você precisa! – gritei vermelha.

- E quem disse que eu não gosto dela? – gritou dando um passo mais à frente, nos deixando cara a cara.

- Eu vejo nos seus olhos – falei com a voz aveludada, calma – e sabe por que eu consigo ver isso, Tiago Potter?

- Por quê? – gritou com a voz irredutível.

- Porque eu te amo! – gritei nada romântica.

Ele congelou. Não gritou, não foi embora, não fez nada. Apenas ficou ali, meio que me admirando.

- E sabe o que acho mais? – perguntei totalmente confiante de mim mesma agora – que você deveria ir pedir desculpas ao Sirius, primeiro porque nada disso foi só culpa dele, segundo que ele é seu melhor amigo.

Ele continuou me olhando incrédulo. Eu não tinha mais nada o que dizer ou fazer. Então fiz o que fazia melhor: corri.

Meu quarto estava perto. Entrei nele e me tranquei. Amanhã seria um longo dia!

Oiiii!

Então é sábado, 2 de abril... Lembra algo a vocês?

A mim não lembra nada, por tanto fiquei entediada e escrevi isso rapidinho para não ficar tão sem...

Vocês entenderam!

E aí? Vai umas Reviews?

Sei que vocês não vão mandar de jeito nenhum, mas o que custa perguntar?

Eu escrevi o roteiro dessa fic e eu gostei... mas se quiserem que algo em especial aconteça é só dizer, sou toda leitura!

Sassah Potter e Juulia, eu amo vocês! Continuem lendo!

Juulia, espero que tenha visto a review que deixei na sua fic..

E quando vi que vc adicionou a minha fic nos seus favoritos, pensei que fosse primeiro de abril! :P

Quando eu tiver tempo, vou fazer um cap especialmente para você falando sobre a doença de Thomas..

E por hoje é só. Bjsss


	6. Eu posso explicar

**Capítulo 5 – parte 2**

**(Lily)**

Abri a porta do meu quarto e coloquei a cabeça para fora dele. Olhei para um lado, para o outro. Barra limpa.

Fui andando cuidadosamente para o quarto do Sirius. Só conseguia me lembrar de quando eu e Petúnia assaltávamos a geladeira no meio da noite para assistir filmes na televisão. Era exatamente com esse cuidado que descíamos a escada.

Cheguei na porta do quarto dele e bati.

Nada.

Bati de novo.

Nada

Seu preguiçoso! Vai estragar meu disfarce! Quase gritei.

- Que tipo de pessoa... – resmungava abrindo a porta e esfregando os olhos sonolentos – Lily?

- Você é um lerdo de manhã, Black! – disse quase passando por cima dele que não saía da entrada e entrei em disparada no quarto antes que alguém me visse.

- Ah, claro! Pode entrar – resmungou de novo se jogando na cama todo esparramado.

Esperei que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. O clima estava ficando estranho...

Bom é melhor eu falar antes que ele volte a dormir!

- Sirius, como vai seu rosto? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto – conseguiu estancar o ferimento logo?

RONC!

Bati com força no braço dele para que ele acordasse.

- Arg! #$%&* - gritou de dor.

- Você precisa lavar a boca, hein? – ri enquanto ele alisava a parte que tinha ficado vermelha do seu braço – bom, pelo menos acordou!

- Diga o que você quer logo! – rosnou caminhando para o banheiro.

- Preciso te contar o que aconteceu ontem depois que você saiu! – falei totalmente feliz e esquecendo o estresse anterior.

- Você disse? – perguntou voltando do banheiro.

- Disse! – exclamei contente.

Olhei para ele e senti meu rosto corar um pouco.

- Que foi? – perguntou tentando esconder um sorriso de satisfação.

- Que tal vestir isso? – perguntei jogando na direção dele um pijama que estava na cama do meu lado.

Ele olhou para a roupa confuso.

- O que tem de errado com a minha cueca? – perguntou analisando-a.

- Eu estou aqui! – falei tentando esclarecer, dando-lhe um tchauzinho.

- Ah, sim esqueci. Você está maravilhosa com essa blusa preta justa, que define muito bem por sinal as suas...

- Já entendi – interrompi-o rindo – você não muda!

- Mas o que tem de errado com a minha cueca? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Que você está só com ela, imbecil! – gritei – e eu estou aqui!

- Então não olhe – falou sorrindo, convencido.

- Pretende matar as suas alunas? – dei-lhe um motivo para se vestir – nós estamos indo tomar café.

- Estamos? – perguntou caminhando para seu guarda roupa.

- Estamos – confirmei – quer ajuda aí?

O guarda roupa do Sirius era mais como uma dispensa com roupas jogadas para lá e para cá.

- Ai! – gritou quando alguma coisa caiu nele.

Ele saiu esfregando a cabeça furiosamente enquanto eu ria dele.

- O que caiu em você? – perguntei risonha quando precisei tomar fôlego – quebrou?

- Você está mais preocupada com a minha varinha? – ele estendeu a varinha dele e a jogou na cama.

- Você havia perdida a sua varinha? – questionei e voltei a rir.

- Eu nunca perderia a minha varinha! – protestou vermelho de vergonha.

- Sirius Black vermelho? – perguntei apontando para as suas bochechas coradas e voltei a gargalhar.

- Chega, Lily! – gritou quando eu comecei a rir loucamente e jogou algo em mim.

- Sirius! – gritei quando estendi a peça de roupa que ele tinha jogado na minha cara.

- Então você parou de rir? – perguntou irônico – e como está minha cueca? Você a engoliu?

Agora foi a fez dele de rir da minha cara vermelha.

- Chega, eu estou com fome – me levantei e fiz menção de sair do quarto.

- Vamos – anunciou vestindo uma camisa preta como a minha?

- Você está me imitando? – perguntei apontando para a minha blusa.

Foi então que ele teve a brilhante idéia...

- Você está me imitando?

... de me imitar!

- Para, Black! – gritei eu odeio quando alguém me imita. E ele sabia disso.

- Para, Black! – falou com uma voz fininha.

- Arg! – bufei de raiva.

- Arg! – bufou e riu.

- EU ODEIO QUANDO FAZEM ISSO! – berrei

- Eu odeio quando... – ele tentou falar o mesmo que eu, mas na metade desatou a rir.

- O que foi? – perguntei, já menos irritada.

- Vamos – chamou rindo.

- Finalmente – disse e me dirigi até a porta.

- Abre logo – pediu Sirius quando eu hesitei em abrir.

Girei a maçaneta e puxei a porta rápido.

- Ti...Tiago? – gaguejamos.

Oii

E aí como vão? Tudo de boas na canoa?

Aí está a outra metade da parte 1 ( ta parecendo até o filme dividido em dois, não?)

Reviews?

Gostaram, odiaram?

**Sassah Potter: **que bom que gostou! Então agora são dois pelos tapas para Tiago acordar, então tomara que ele fique atento! Bjss e continue acompanhando!

**Regina Wassally: **saudades! Vc desapareceu... :( continue mandando reviews! Que bom que adora ler minha fic! Fico MT feliz. Bjss e continue acompanhando.

**Juulia: **kk primeiro de abril! Deixei outra review na sua fic e obrigada pela propaganda! Eu to mt ocupada com as provas, estudando.. mas quando eu tiver tempo eu faço o cap do Thomas, prometo!

Eu postei uma cap de outra fic, mas ela não está muito boa ( cara, até eu admito isso), mas vai ficar! Quem quiser é só entrar no meu profile!

Gente, para quem gosta de idéias doidas, que provavelmente não vão dar certo, leiam a fic da **Juulia, **se chama **Com amor, Sirius **e é ótima. Provavelmente vocês vão amar!

Quero fazer uma pergunta:

Quem aqui vai para a pré-estreia de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte parte 2?

Eu vou!

Bjjsss e mandem reviews!


	7. E felizes para sempre, será?

**Capítulo 6**

**-** Ti... Tiago? - perguntaram

Os três se encararam, sem ação.

- Eu... eu posso voltar depois – gaguejou o moreno chamado Tiago. Seus olhos expressavam dor e desconforto com a cena.

- Ok – concordou Sirius. Este não sabia exatamente o que fazer e parecia hesitar.  
- Não! – protestou a ruiva puxando a jaqueta do moreno para que ele voltasse – vamos resolver agora!

- Pode entrar, Tiago – convidou Sirius abrindo espaço para que o outro pudesse passar.

A ruiva fechou a porta com determinação e sentou-se na única cadeira do aposento.

- O que queria falar, Tiago? – perguntou com o queixo erguido.

- Eu quero te pedir desculpas, almofadinhas – pediu Tiago cabisbaixo, falando com melhor amigo sem olhá-lo nos olhos – eu agi como um idiota. Se vocês querem ficar juntos, eu não posso impedi-los.

- Mas nós não... – a ruiva tentou explicar de imediato, mas não foi ouvida.

- Vem cá amigão! – chamou Sirius abrindo bem os braços para dar a Tiago o seu abraço quebra-costela.

Eles se abraçaram por alguns instantes que ficaram bem constrangedores para Lily.

- Vocês são sempre melosos assim? – perguntou a ruiva levantando-se.

Os dois se olharam e responderam ao mesmo tempo:

- Nããããoo

- São, sim – discordou um vulto encostado no batente da porta

- Aluado/Remo! – exclamaram felizes os três, indo abraçá-lo.

- Então Remo, eles são sempre melosos assim? – perguntou a ruiva descontraindo.

- Melosos e imaturos – concordou Remo – pelo que vocês brigaram dessa vez?

Remo, o mais sábio dos marotos, os conhecia melhor que ninguém, exceto talvez, por eles mesmos.

Por isso sabia que eles brigaram por algo, por estarem melosos, mas não sabia que o algo fora tão desconfortável, que eles se entreolharam antes de ficarem cabisbaixos.

- Tudo bem então, acho que não preciso saber – afirmou para si mesmo.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar? – perguntou Tiago, ignorando a olhada entre Sirius e Lily.

- Só por hoje – respondeu sem deixar de notar a entreolhada dos outros dois – vim resolver apenas umas coisas com Dumbledore.

- Vamos tomar café? – chamou Lily hesitando, nervosa.

- Vamos – reforçou Sirius.

O maroto que acabara de chegar, deixou que os outros dois fossem à frente, para que pudesse ter uma conversa com seu amigo pontas.

- Tiago, o que houve entre vocês? – perguntou mais preocupado que o normal – vocês nunca foram tão tensos para esconder uma coisa.

- Ontem eu peguei o Sirius e a Lily... – respondeu olhando pelo caminho que estava andando - ... se beijando.

Remo não respondeu nada. Apenas ficou a pensar no que acabara de ouvir. Apesar de parecer pacifico e calma, sua mente estava a mil!

_Por que eles se beijaram?_

_Pra quê?_

_Como Sirius faria algo assim?_

_Tem algo que não estou sabendo dessa historia..._

- Aconteceu algo que não me contou? – perguntou Remo com testa franzida.

- Vamos falar disso mais tarde, não? – sugeriu Tiago sentando-se na mesa dos professores.

- Ok. Tem algum lugar sobrando para mim? – perguntou Remo faminto.

Tiago analisou a mesa e respondeu com indiferença:

- Ao lado da Lily.

_Não tinha lugar melhor..._

- Lily, posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou para ter certeza.

- Claro! – respondeu assustada.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês? – perguntou Remo sem rodeios.

- Bem direto, não? – comentou Lily – pensei que fosse o mais calmo do grupo.

- Eu sou – falou sentando-se – mais não quando percebo que algo está extremamente errado.

- Ok. Eu e Sirius nos beijamos – Lily disse como se livrasse de um pecado – e Tiago nos pegou no flagra.

- Tem mais alguma coisa? – insistiu Remo.

- Não – respondeu Lily acenando a cabeça negativamente, confusa.

- Lily, eu quero ajudar – afirmou Remo olhando fundo nos olhos dela – por que vocês fariam isso?

- Não conta ao Tiago? – perguntou Lily.

- Prometo – confirmou Remo.

- Eu e Sirius planejamos isso – confessou – fizemos todos acreditarem ( até os meus pobres leitores.. unf!) que nós nos gostávamos para fazer ciúmes no Tiago e ele acabar...

- Acabar... – persistiu Remo.

- Acabar com a Angelina – terminou Lily apontando discretamente para a moça que havia acabado de se sentar perto dos outros dois.

- Não é por nada não, mas não gostei dela – comentou Remo depois de analisá-la.

- É, eu também não – disse Lily.

Ambos voltaram a comer em silencio, mas novamente a mente do Remo estava a mil.

- Vamos esquecer os problemas por hoje – sugeriu Lily mais animada – vamos aproveitar até você ir embora.

- Na verdade, Lily – explicou Remo – eu vou precisar descansar um pouco. A lua cheia está chegando e eu estou mais fraco e preciso estar disposto para voltar para casa aparatando.

- Você pode descansar no meu quarto se quiser – ofereceu Lily.

- Eu também preciso falar com o pontas – desculpou-se e se levantou para falar com Tiago deixando Lily sozinha, espantada.

- Pontas, você não sabe somar 2 mais 2? – perguntou Remo impaciente depois de ter explicado e explicado mais uma vez o que aconteceu – você ficou com a Angelina, nem o Sirius e nem a Lily gostaram, armaram para causar ciúmes em você, só que você reagiu de uma forma inesperada.

Tiago ainda estava com a testa franzida e pensativo sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

- Então você quer dizer que a Lily gosta mesmo de mim? – perguntou Tiago mudando sua expressão de burro para animado.

- É isso aí! Finalmente – festejou Remo.

- Também não tira onda, né? – retrucou Tiago.

- Ainda está, ou já acabou com a Angelina? – perguntou Remo.

- Já acabei, por que – perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Então vá lá, pontas – disse Remo paciente – a Lily é toda sua!

- Você quer o que? – perguntou Tiago como se fosse o maior absurdo o que o outro havia dito.

- Vá atrás da Lily, Tiago – falou Remo cansado.

- E o que eu vou falar para ela? – perguntou Tiago desesperado procurando uma camisa na sua bagunça .

- Onde está o maior conquistador e maroto que eu já vi? – perguntou Remo.

- Se isso chega nos ouvidos do almofadinhas... – comentou Tiago vestindo uma camisa de cor clara.

- Então é melhor você nem falar! Pela minha sanidade..

- Eu vou lá, Aluado – anunciou Tiago como se estivesse fazendo um ato de coragem.

- Vai com fé, amigão!

- O que você acha, Sirius? – perguntei preocupada na sala dos professores.

- Acho que o Aluado fez de tudo para fazer o Tiago vir te procurar – responder apontando discretamente para Tiago que entrava na sala como um furacão.

- Lily! – chamou ofegando.

- Tiago, o que houve? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Eu quero te dizer uma coisa – anunciou ainda recuperando o fôlego.

Lily, nervosa, olhou em volta procurando Sirius. Mas não o encontrou na sala.

Tiago puxou seu queixo delicadamente até ela estar cara a cara com ele. Suas respirações ritmadas.

- Você realmente me ama ou só disse aquilo...

- Shiii – Lily pôs o dedo nos lábios de Tiago para silenciá-lo – Eu te amo.

Ele, sem perder mais nenhum segundo, a girou em seus braços e, finalmente, conseguiu dar-lhe o beijo que sempre sonhou, na sala dos professores.

**(Angelina)**

Eles pensam que eu não estou vendo?

Pois estou! E acreditem em mim, _pombinhos_, ainda essa semana vocês acabarão como Romeu e Julieta, mortos pelo amor e suas baboseiras...

Oiii!

Como estão? De boas na canoa?

Ansiosos?

Felizes?

Tristes?

Com raiva de mim?

Então por favor, senhores, assinalem uma alternativa e mandem uma review!

Não custa nada.. a não ser que queiram pagar...

Esse cap veio rápido porque não vou postar mais a partir de quinta-feira por que eu não estou tendo reviews... Mentira! Eu vou entrar em provas e por isso, adiantei mas se ainda quiserem mandar reviews...

Para quem não leu meu profile, eu peço novamente: não adicionem a fic como favorito ou alerta antes de mandar uma review, por favor. Para mais informações, acesse o meu perfil.

Juulia: desejo realizado? Lily e Tiago juntos**Em que cidade você mora? Só para saber mesmo... não vou fazer nada demais com a informação. Vai ser a Marlene e ela vai entrar daqui a pouco, paciência comigo! Sou só uma amadora! Bjsss e continue lendo!

Ms. R. Black: que bom que está gostando de ambas as fics! Fico muito feliz; obrigada pela review e continue lendo. Bjss

Então galera, por hoje é só! bjss


	8. Quer casar comigo?

**Capítulo 7**

(Lily)

O corredor estava escuro e úmido. Sentia uma dor insuportável nos braços e pernas, como se eu estivesse morrendo e esses membros ficassem pesados. Eu andava na direção da luz. Uma luz verde. Brilhante como esmeralda, linda como tal. Ela parecia vir na minha direção. Estendi os braços esperando alivio. Mas foi apenas quando estávamos a centímetros, percebi que esta trazia mais tristeza. Foi então quando ela me atingiu, que eu percebi. A Morte.

Acordei sobressaltada. Pus a Mao no meu coração, tentando se possível acalmá-lo.

Olhei para o meu lado, e lá estava Tiago. Dormindo como um anjo, tão calmo tão...

- BU!

- Tiago! – gritei mais sobressaltada ainda e dei um tapa em seu ombro.

Ele continuou rindo. Até que parou.

- Lily... – me chamou acariciando meu rosto – você precisava ver a sua cara! Você fez uhg!

Ele me imitou mil vezes pior.

- Eu não fiz isso! – protestei jogando um travesseiro na cara dele.

Ele fez cara de incrédulo.

- Agora você vai ver! – gritou pegando o outro travesseiro e jogando-o em mim.

- Eu sou melhor que você! – avisei.

- Eu sou um maroto! Ninguém é melhor que eu! – falou convencido, passando a Mao pelos cabelos despenteados. Tempo bastante para acerta-lhe outro travesseiro.

- E aí senhor Sou Melhor Porque Sou Maroto, como vai a sua cara? – perguntei debochada.

- Melhor que a sua! – respondeu com o rosto vermelho, jogando um travesseiro.

Continuamos assim, provocando o outro até os travesseiros estourarem, o que durou pouco tempo. E não, eu não _dormi _com ele.

- Tiago? – chamei quando estávamos deitados, eu em cima dele.

- Hum? – respondeu, acho.

- Vamos tomar café?

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Já está pensando na revanche? – provocou.

- Chega, Tiago – falei jogando-lhe a blusa que ele tinha deixado no chão – você é tão maduro...

- E você me ama assim – completou.

- Não, eu amo homens maduros – respondi provocando-o.

- Eu sou maduro! – protestou.

- Não, você é maroto – expliquei – é diferente, acredite em mim.

- Eu vou provar que sou maduro agora!

- Como? – perguntei debochada.

- Assim: Lily quer casar comigo?

L J

- Olá, meu nome é Marlene Mckinnon – uma morena baixa, com cabelos ondulados escuros estendeu-me a mão – eu vou lecionar Transfiguração, aqui. E você quem é?

- Sirius Black, lindo, alto, maroto e beija muito bem – ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a dela, mas em vez de apertá-la, puxou e logo ele tinha Marlene em seus braços - vai rolar?

- Assim que eu encontrar meu quarto – falou com uma sorriso malicioso nos lábios perfeitos.

M S

- Olá – cumprimentou o vendedor da Borgin & Burkes com cara amarrada – eu quero um veneno que tenha uma cura por magia, mas eu quero um que mate rápido.

O vendedor deu-lhe as costas, procurou numa infinidade de frascos, tirou um de lá e entregou à mulher.

- Esse mata rápido, mas só tem uma cura – falou o velho sombrio, vendedor da loja, sua voz arrastada ecoando pela loja vazia.

A mulher tirou de dentro da sua capa escura uma sacola com alguns galeões.

- Espero que o troco o mantenha calado – exigiu a mulher – ou irá provar do próprio veneno.

Oi

Cap curtíssimo não ?

Também achei.. vou viajar daqui a pouco e vim correndo escrever isso. NÃO ME MATEM!

Mas para a felicidade de vocês eu escrevi ontem uma também curtinha, mas é bem legal.

**Se chama** **Feliz Páscoa. **Para mais informações acessem meu perfil e lá vai estar a fic.

E no meu perfil, eu estou atualizando frases ou trechos de HP todo dia menos esse final de semana. Dêem uma passadinha lá. Bjs

ps: respondo as reviews no próximo! Me desculpem!


End file.
